newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Anount
One of the five currently known planets located in the Kepler System, Anount is a lush, humid planet with a large variety of wildlife and adventure. Anount is actually the only naturally habitable planet of its system, being the only planet orbiting its sun's habitable zone, but has recently learned of a colony of extraterrestrials on the nearby planet Lethe. Inhabitants of Anount are collectively referred to as Anootians. Geography Regions A vegetation rich planet skilled in trade, Anount's various country-regions are split by ranges of mountains. Large expanses of seawater have led to the growth of many port towns that rely on windmills to provide power. The architecture of these towns is of cycladic design usually, and some people create luminescent moss decorations to adorn their homes and buildings with. All over the planet are volcanic vents, causing the gases within to be exhaled at steady periods of time. These gases are composed primarily of sulfur dioxide (high-temperature volcanic gases) or hydrogen sulfide (low-temperature volcanic gases), with the sulfur dioxide being much more common in the northern regions of Anount. Prairies of volcanic ash are not entirely uncommon on the planet and as such, the Anootians have developed many different words that are synonymous to heat, as heat is very common for the native people. The northern regions are less traveled into by locals, being much more dangerous in terms of wild creatures living there. At the heart of the north is the Othryan mountain region, home to the Ailuro clan and their city of Arcasia. Further behind Arcasia is the looming Mount Othrys, which bears an ancient temple whose mysteries have still yet to have been discovered. Many other temples, smaller in size, pepper the rest of the Othryan landscape, often built organically into trees and caves. Most of these temples are thought to be remnants of a civilization from long ago. Overall, Othrya is a temperate coniferous forest biome with large expanses of mountains and craggy cliffs. The tallest mountain in the world, Mount Othrys is located here. The eastern region of Egburtia is a humid swampy canyon filled with clusters of turquoise crystals that are nearly as hard as diamonds but as durable as steel. Plant life consists of salmon-colored mushrooms and trees of gargantuan size. Pillar-like rock formations tower the rest of the landscape, with moss coating their tops. Egburtia is home to the batlike subrace of Andesians that call themselves Ventusians. They create their loosely knit community by building giant cocoons of foliage and plant matter. These cocoon-houses are peppered with illuminescent mushrooms of different colors based on social ranking. The swamps below are highly toxic to most beings, but the Ventusians have adapted their senses and bodies to become nearly immune. The western region, Ingulish, is constituted of large expanses of rolling green mounds, with crimson stone circles arranged haphazardly around the innermost sector. The middle of these stone circles may sometimes lead to the underground crypts where the Andesians of long ago lay their dead to rest. Ancient tomes and secrets of the past are also buried in these crypts, but what else lies in wait? Ingulish has the largest amount of port towns, with a large citadel known as Vaantas being a central place of government for the rodent-like Andesian race. Vaantas is home to the planet's largest shopping centers, and is where spacecraft from other planets would land when entering Anount. The central ocean on the planet, called the Harrleigh Ocean, is known to have unknown amounts of chains of islands not too far west of Othryan and Egburtia. A noteworthy peninsula in the ocean is northeast of Ingulish and directly west of Othryan. The peninsula, named Cro'ker, is home to a large sum of refugees from other planets. For the most part, they are left alone by the native sentient species. Landmarks and Phenomena The Othryan region The Sea of Wishes: Directly west of Othrya and east of Cro'ker is a body of water known as the Striidah Sea, but has also gained the nickname of "Sea of Wishes." At nighttime, bioluminescence causes the shoreline to glow magnificent shades of blue. This occurs when micro-organisms are washed ashore and disturbed by oxygen. It's easily the most romantic spot on Anount, and there is a belief that a wish made here will always come true. Hot Springs: In addition to having the most mountains, Othrya has the most volcanoes as well. Despite the air being much colder in the higher mountainous regions, geothermal hot springs in these volcanic areas can bubble up hot water on even the coldest mountaintops. The Egburtian region The Forest of Darkness: Composing most of the Egburtian swamps, the Forest of Darkness is caused by the close proximity of the towering plantlife, cloaking the swamp itself in perpetual darkness even on the brightest of days. Like rainforests of Earth, the forest consists of several layers that are each supportive of various lifeforms. The darkness is what allows the native Ventusian Andesians to thrive, utilizing their superior night vision to pierce the darkness. The region is also prone to the most flash floods, which in turn grows the swamps below. The Ingulish region The Nymph's Grove: In an undisclosed location of the Ingulish region is a tree grove that serves as an entrance for the pocket dimension of Pennatus Pouli. The grove itself is a mass of several story-tall luminscent trees shaped vaguely like angels. The X-Cell uses the Grove as their headquarters for Anount operations, but it is suspected that the pocket dimension has entrances on other planets as well. Mages have noted a strong concentration of magic in the area. The Catacombs: A network of underground secrets and mysteries about the past, present, and even the future... Climate Largely, Anount is composed of deciduous forest biomes, with seasonal changes between "summer" and "winter" being very large. Daily temperatures change often as well, and abundant precipitation falls throughout the Anootian year. Precipitation averages at about 96 cm annually, while the temperature range is about 40 degrees Celsius annually. The Ingulish region, because of its mountain regions, is more of a grasslands, while the Othryan region is a more alpine terrain. The Egburtian region is the tightest concentration of trees, which is where its nickname as the "Forest of Darkness" is derived. Major Cities Ingulish Region - Vaantas The global capital, Vaantas is the trade hub of the planet, importing and exporting goods to other cities and planets. It also boasts a large airstrip for spacecraft to land upon entry. The Anootian military has its headquarters on Vaantas for easy deploying. The Collective Solidarity Commonwealth (CSCW), is the intergovernmental organization whose main building is found in Vaantas. The CSCW is similar to the United Nations of Earth in that it is an alliance of Anount's country-regions joined together to better their planet. Each of the country-regions sends forth a group of representatives to monthly conferences to discuss planetary and universal matters. Vaantas has the largest population on Anount, with about 10.2 million people concentrated there. Ingulish Region - Cekor A major port town, Cekor is the oldest establishment on the planet, with many museums dedicated to Anootian history and culture. Much of the landscape is filled with windmills, as Cekor relies heavily on wind-generated power for its daily needs. The population of Cekor is lower in present day than it has been in the past, as rising water levels have caused many people to move out of the small town. The leader of the Ingulish country-region resides here in the Hallow Manor. Othryan Region - Arcasia The country-region of Othrya has their capital in Arcasia, a mysterious place whose buildings are literally built into the mountainside. The capital building is where the Ailuro's governing board meets, consisting of the royal family and a dozen other honorable Ailuro citizens from all walks of life. THe city is laced with large amounts of floral growth and vines that grow out of the surrounding temples, an aspect of the city's architecture that has not changed in several generations. The population of Arcasia is pushing 1 million strong, but is one of the most populated cities of Anount. Othryan Region - Mili A small town formed by the Othryan Hot Springs, Mili is a town inhabited mainly by the Flamma race, who are still trying to establish themselves as both a society and a culture. With numbers at a little over a thousand, it hasn't been an easy readjustment. The town of Mili has a major tavern, called The Nest Arms, which is next to a small clothing store and a town hall for the Flamma to coordinate their societal progress. Mili is also inhabited by a few Koko who wish to begin a mining business in the region, and are welcomed by the Flamma as part of their own. Cro'Ker Peninsula - Lulond The name for the refugee town, Lulond is inhabited mainly by Koko engineers, with a major sight of interest being the Pouli Enterprise building. Many small houses litter the peninsula, almost haphazardly, which may prove troublesome in the future. The Lulond population is only in the thousands, but is one of the most populated cities on Anount. Lulond is also the HQ for the public superheroes known as the Crusaders. Inhabitants and Population Because Anount's days are much longer than Earth, Mobius, or Tropic, Anootians are more full of energy than other races may be, whether diurnal or nocturnal. Native Andesians - Although native to Anount, the Andesians were far from intelligent for several thousand years before outside influences began to tamper with their genetics, jump-starting the primitive race ahead of its natural rate of evolution by an unfathomable amount. Now fully conscious life-forms, the Andesians began to populate their world more thoroughly, but did not destroy other ecosystems in order to do so. It can be said that the Andesians, while more enlightened, are more in tune with nature than most other races. Andesians are generally purple-furred, though the shade often varies, and retain a height that averages around 4'3''. They generally have a muzzle that is a different shade of purple than their fur, or white. Living on Anount has made both classifications of Andesians incredibly physically strong, and they are quite gifted in combat and militaristic operations because of their upbringing. Personality-wise, most Andesians tend to be a bit gullible and naive when it comes to matters of socializing, though this does not speak for all. For the majority who are, this tends to make them introverted, speaking very little but letting their actions speak for them instead. The average Andesian lifespan is around 200 Anount years. : --"Terran" Andesian - An Andesian that is native to Ingulish and is incapable of flight. Out of the native races of Anount, Terran are easily the strongest, with even the most frail being able to lift at least a ton. While they are the most rodent-like, their history has caused some Terran to take on slight visuals of other races, but nothing extreme. The Andesians enjoy living to the fullest, and their capital city of Vaantas is a testament to their lifestyle. Sivica is an example of a Terran. : --"Ventusian" Andesian - An Andesian that descends from the Mobians who left to live in the swamps. They possess three sets of limbs: legs, arms, and their bat-like wings. Female Ventusians tend to wear dreadlock-like hair as part of their customs, whereas male Ventusians do not. The Ventusians live in a scavenger-type of society, and are much more content with simple lives. Kyra is an example of a Ventusian. ''The Ailuro Clan ''- Approximately 19,800 years ago, the Navitaria race hid out on Anount, trying to regroup after a terrible war against the intergalactic monsters known as the Eorlan. One of the Navitaria warriors, Psole, fell in love with Anastasia, and came to her in secret, breaking the Navitaria code to never interfere with underdeveloped life forms. From their union came the first Ailuro, Anax. Several other Navitaria and Andesians pursued relations as well, fathering similar half-breeds of Ailuro. Upon the Navitaria regaining their energy, they took the young Ailuro to the northern regions, where their abilities could flourish, before ascending to realms unknown. The Ailuro are generally red and maroon in fur color, with yellow and orange being much rarer. In addition, their eye colors tend to range from green to blue. They are feline in appearance, in contrast to the Andesians, as a result of their Navitaria genetics. They are granted black tribal marking on their bodies after completing a rite of passage at 13 years old. Some Ailuro are born with glorious manes, while others sport tufted ears. Unlike Andesians, Ailuro are not physically strong, but possess potent empathic powers as a result of their bloodline. Although Ailuro are not as physically strong as Andesians, they are usually stronger than an average Mobian. On average, they live for approximately 500 Anount years, their increased longevity a genetic gift from their Navitaria precursors. Xanthos is an example of an Ailuro. '''Refugees' Koko - There are known to be several groups of Koko on Anount. Generally, these Koko are a bit more stumpy than their Tropican counterparts due to Anootian gravity, but are very much similar elsewise. The Koko dialect they use is a bit more gurgled than traditional Koko. They've grown to become the foremost leader of the mechanical engineering powerhouses of Anount, and are generally appreciated by its inhabitants. Currently, the Koko are at work trying to devise a source of green energy that will not upset the balance of nature that the Anootians so greatly enjoy. Pennatus is an example of a Koko. Flamma - A term used to describe the genetic experiments of the Ignian Empire, many Flamma strode to escape Ignian control for freedom of choice and liberation. The Flamma are the newest race to inhabit Anount, with numbers ranging in mere dozens. Born through Iciauran embryos and Ignian DNA sequencing, they have established themselves in small colonies by the Othryan Hot Springs. Vaesyr is a Flamma Superior, but an example of a Flamma nonetheless. Flamma Superiors like Vaesyr are essentially Flamma that are also Lavaborne, with Vaesyr being the first successful specimen. Notable Creatures Stymphithes - A deadly predator the preys upon both Ventusian Andesians and Ailuro, these giant avianoids are known have feathers as sharp as blades, and they can project these feathers at potential threats with deadly accuracy. They do not possess beaks, but instead have quadra-hinged muzzles with razor-sharp teeth. When hunting, the Stymphithes is able to overload its prey with telepathic screeches. Victims of this tactic can go comatose for days on end without signs of waking up. Despite the giant size of these avianoids, they are able to fly without making even the slightest of sounds, making them one of the most efficient hunters in the Anootian skies. Krystalleo - A hyena-like beast that lives near the swamps, the Krystalleo's mane is encrusted with crystalline fibers that acts nearly exactly like the crystal clusters it lives by, allowing the Krystalleo a unique form of camouflage when it hunts its prey. The beast is able to "erect" its mane and fire the crystalline fibers like needles at will. The Krystalleo is considered a loyal pet to have, and is capable of running at high speeds for extended periods of time. History Like many other planets, Anount has suffered its fair share of wars, though due to several natural advantages, they rarely lose. Being naturally gifted in many forms of warfare depending upon the race or subspecies, Anootians can coordinate together in beautiful fashion to defeat nearly any foe that comes in opposition of them. Ancient History This period is referred to as the Age of Nightmares (A.N.), and lasted for about 435,000 Anootian years. In the past, most Anootians (generally Andesians) lived roughly in hunter-gatherer communities that were nomadic in nature, never staying in one place for too long. Some hunter-gatherer bands began to specialize in concentrating their efforts upon a smaller selection of game and food. The shelters these Anootians built were made of temporary building materials or natural stone overhangs. As this was all they knew, the Anootians never grew past being foragers for thousands of years. The ancestors of modern day Ventusian Andesians also existed at this point, normally residing in Egburtia. Approximately 200,000 Anootian years from modern times, an alien race known as the Ignians first came into contact with Anount, and saw great genetic potential for the naturally strong race of mammaloids. The Ignian reasoning was that if they could sow seeds into the Andesians now, they could in turn recieve a powerful slave caste to work for them. In addition, the findings they could recieve from the research could help the Ignians perfect their own genetic code. With many Andesian experiments a success in terms of abilities grown, the Ignians set off for space to allow the Anootians to grow on from there. However, at some point during these experiments, several Anootians were sabotaged by forces unknown, and had Hellionspawn genetics transferred into them. The Ignians, however, were completely unaware. With their first contact now leaving for the stars, the Andesians evolved rapidly, learning the superior lifestyle that could be provided in agricultural communities. And so, the forager lifestyle vanished as a whole, and the Andesians worked to make a society that one day could also touch the stars. Developing Societies This period in time is referred to as the Age of Growth (A.G.), and lasted for approximately 87,400 Anootian years. The Andesians began to build their society, planning it in the Ingulish region, where the lush, rolling hills and endless greenery were to be a magnificent backdrop for their city. For Andesians that had not been experimented upon, they quickly began to die out as their new successor took to the forefront. Not all agreed with living in the Ingulish region, with a large portion of now nocturnal Andesians setting off for Egburtia and live their lives in the Forest of Darkness. Other groups set off for Othrys, now aware that the mountain possessed an untapped power inside. The Ingulish sect began their society by setting up several port towns, like Cekor, so they could have easy access to water for farming. They began to tame useful cattle, domesticating several species of fauna that could be used for their society. With their port towns established, they then set to work on their capital city based on a shared grand vision. Naming it Vaantas after a type of mineral found only in Ingulish, they set to work on its cobblestone streets and gleaming buildings. However, some worried about the effects on their environment, and nature as a whole. With more people unsure of construction on Vaantas, the city was left, half-complete. The Egburtian faction found their night vision and more sinister appearances to be fitting for the Egburtian swamps of shadow. Already naturally having wings, they set to work with improving their living situation, crafting intricate cocooned homes in the treebranches, high enough above the swamps to not get caught but low enough to grab food easily, if need be. With the packed clustering of trees and multiple layers of treecover, Ventusians rarely needed to worry about storms knocking over their treehouses. The Othryan group was the most mysterious, with their only legacy atop Mount Othrys being scattered across the region as temples with no clear meaning. Why had they built these temples? And why had they vanished after only 500 years atop Mount Othrys? These were questions that explorers from other regions asked, but found no answers. It is also during this time that the Koko landed on Anount, though this would not be known for some time. The Koko had moved from their homeworld of Uepekoto escape an event known as the Chaos Millenium, and went into space to find their ideal paradise, and came upon Tropic. However, Tropic was not the only option. Anount, while somewhat lower on the Koko's list, was a viable option for the Koko, and several Koko groups left to inhabit Anount as opposed to Tropic. Modern History This time period is referred to as the Age of Wishes, with the acronym when referring to years as A.W. This time period first begins exactly 21,836 years from present day. Nearly 20,000 years before present, the Andesians had their second "first contact." The Navitaria, weary from warring with the Hellion, came upon Anount to regain their bearings for the next conflict. Measurements Numbers and Money The inhabitants of Anount have a fairly easy numerical system, not unlike Roman numerals. Because the average race possess ten fingers and the year is approximately 130 days long, it was obvious to the people of Anount to count by 10s. The numbers 1 - 10 can be expressed in Anount Numerals as follows: Y, YY, YYY, YW, W, WY, WYY, WYYY, YH, H Numbers are formed by combining symbols and adding the symbol’s values. There is no zero in this system, so the number 504 (as an example) can be expressed as TYW. The universal money on Anount, referred to as Vena, is an ovular jet-black metal coin whose validity is determined by an official seal of the Creed on the center. Below the seal is a rhombus-shaped hole in the bottom portion of coin so people can string them together for easy portability. To avoid having people haul around large amounts of Vena, several different levels of Vena exist, which can be determined by looking at how many silver rings are around the seal. The monetary symbol for Vena is ⅋. Time There are 130 days in an Anount orbital period (year). The year is separated into 5 months, each composed of 26 days. There are 4 weeks in a month, with each week being 3 days with the exception of the first week, which has four days. Solstices and equinoxes generally fall on this four-day week. 1 day on Anount is equivalent to 91.372 Earth days, 2192.928 hours, or 13 weeks. Because it is much closer to its star than Earth is to the Sun, Anount rotates much more slowly. 1st Month = Cralfa, the Month of Rebirth and Remembrance. It signals the start of a new year, and the first week, composed of 4 days, is a time to be humble and thankful, much more subtle than the New Year's celebration of Earth. 2nd Month = Aenu, the Month of Change and Promises. It signals letting go of past grudges and problems, and turning over a new leaf to better oneself for the future. It is considered the most romantic month of the year. 3rd Month = Pirho, the Month of Diligence and Perseverence. It signals following through on promises, being steadfast in beliefs, and the capability of not giving up. 4th Month = Gephi, the Month of Passion and Celebration. It signals solidarity with loved ones and having the drive to pursue your inner feelings. Gelphi is the month best suited for rowdy celebration, and the first week, composed of 4 days, is a time of near-nonstop rejoicing. To pursue non-romantic goals during Gelphi is highly supported. 5th Month = Hiota, the Month of Silence and Solitude. It signals finding inner peace and being in harmony with oneself and with nature. This is the month when Anootians are the most spiritual in their spiritual beliefs. Planetary Conversions 1 Anount Day = 91.372 Earth Days 1 Anount Year = 11,878.36 Earth Days 1 Anount Basic Vena = 2 Bronze Circular Kokosho (Tropic) 1 Anount Basic Vena = ... (Earth) 1 Anount Basic Vena = ... (X-17) 1 Anount Basic Vena = ... (Iciaura) 1 Anount Basic Vena = ... (Mobius) 1 Anount Basic Vena = ... (Conger Fee) Mythology The mythology of Anount is perhaps not as diverse as some others, but still was utilized for some time when the ancient Anootian civilizations looked up at the stars and wondered what was out there. To help explain the things that they saw in their everyday lives, they began to name these various events, personifying them into terms they could understand. These terms are still used by present day Anootians, who try to keep the spirituality of their history intact. The First Ring of Eternals are considered fundamental to the existence of the universe, while the Second Ring of Titans are critical for the existence of the individual, and the Third Ring of Muses were meant to serve as bridges between the gods and mortals. First Ring of Eternals Halow Iquati Akaban Lethe Anount Second Ring of Titans Cralfa Aenu Pirho Gephi Hiota Third Ring of Muses Ulric Fendrel Hadrian Gavin Terrin Zethin Raviel Merek Godiva Carac Lanaid Trivia Anount is loosely based on Kepler-186f and its surrounding system. User Phirania based the current world map off of the following randomly generated map from http://donjon.bin.sh/world/ Category:Planets